She Turned Out Alright
by PleaseDon'tGetMeRescued
Summary: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Tony Stark is good at a lot of things. Parenting isn't one of them. They say it takes a village to raise a child. Well, they don't have a village, but they do have the Avengers.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first Avengers fic. The plot bunnies have been hopping around in my head for a while now and just wouldn't leave me alone. Anywho, I hope you like it. This is just the beginning. The next chapter skips forward quite a few years so this fic isn't just about Nina as a baby. I hope you like it and pretty please leave a review. They make me happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Nina, a few other OCs, and the plot. Everything else is not mine. **

**Summary: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Tony Stark is good at a lot of things. Parenting isn't one of them. They say it takes a village to raise a child. Well, they don't have a village, but they do have the Avengers.**

Prologue

When Tony Stark first held his daughter in his arms it felt…different than he expected it to. Little Nina Eloise Stark was born five pounds ten ounces on August twenty-seventh. She had dark hair and eyes, just like her father. The only think that resembled her mother, Pepper, was her large innocent eyes.

As the team gathered around the standard hospital bassinet, they couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. With Pepper not going to be around anymore, in what the oncologist had estimated to be only a few months, they had all hoped that Nina would resemble her mother, if only to help them remember her by.

Tony and Pepper's marriage had been spur of the moment. Following the battle against the Chitauri that had nearly trapped Tony Stark at the other end of the universe and destroyed all of Manhattan, Pepper Potts pretty much had a nervous breakdown. Sure, she'd seen her boyfriend/boss injured many a time but, this was different. It was just too real this time.

They didn't elope exactly. After Thor had transported Loki back to Asgard, Tony had called in the first qualified person he could find to marry him and Pepper, right there amongst the rubble of Stark Tower. So, there they stood, midst the wreckage and before God and The Avengers (minus one) to say "I do."

In the months that followed, everything changed. The bond between the six heroes strengthened and Stark (now Avenger's) Tower was rebuilt. Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Clint became a family, of sorts. They lived together in the tower, excluding whoever was away on mission at one time or another. Everything was wonderful for a year or so.

The news wasn't really surprising to any of them. When the team found out that Pepper was pregnant, they were excited, to say the least.

But, Pepper's pregnancy wasn't normal. In fact, it was anything but. She had none of the classic symptoms except one: exhaustion. No matter how much sleep she got, it was never enough. The doctor assured her that every pregnancy was different. But, the exhaustion was ruining her. She was mentally, physically, and emotionally drained. It wasn't until she was about four months along that she realized why.

She found it while showering. How she, or Tony for that matter, had missed it, she had no idea. A small, hard, pebble-textured lump on the underside of her breast. That scared her. She was crying when she called the doctor and flat out sobbing when she told Tony.

A week later the oncologist confirmed it: Pepper had stage two breast cancer. The team was devastated. And, while treatment was possible, she would have to give up the baby. Choosing between her life and the baby's wasn't a hard choice for Pepper. Without treatment, the hormones produced in her body during her pregnancy would accelerate the cancer and eventually kill her. But Pepper didn't care. Tony tried to make her see reason, claiming that they could always have another baby but, Pepper was relentless.

And so, her unusual pregnancy continued.

Her pain was apparent as time progressed. At least one of the team members were home with her at all times but, even the constant company couldn't distract her from the reality in front of her: She was going to die. Pepper never complained though. It was going to be worth it when the child growing inside of her lived a long and fulfilling life.

When the delivery time rolled around, everybody was in a bit of a panic. The whole team had been preparing for this for months. Tony had even caught Steve reading a "How to be a Better Uncle" book a while back. Seeing as it was pretty much inevitable that Pepper was going to die, all of the Avengers had promised her that they would help Tony raise the baby, no matter what. And an Avenger never breaks a promise.

Now, holding his daughter in his arms for the first time, Tony Stark wasn't just scared, but also a little bit…he wouldn't say resentful. No, not that but…something. Sure, his daughter was beautiful and calm, but she was taking away the only person he had ever allowed himself to love: Pepper.

Speaking of Pep, Tony watched his sound wife sleeping in post-delivery exhaustion. He handed the baby off to Natasha and took a seat beside the hospital bed. He kissed his sleeping wife's hand as the team all cooed at his daughter in the background.

As it turned out, Nina was a very easy baby. She slept relatively well for a newborn, easily went down for her naps, was still while being changed, always readily accepted her bottle, and didn't cry very often. The entire team loved her.

When Pepper and Nina had first gotten home from the hospital, everyone was a bit unsure about what to do next. With one demi-gods, three scientifically enhanced humans, and two master assassins running around Avenger's Tower, plus a newborn baby, everything was a bit hectic. It took time to adjust. And, while everyone else was infatuated by the baby (not that Pepper wasn't) she knew that she was going to die and Tony would need help.

While Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Thor had easily picked up on the basic such as changing and feeding her, Bruce was hesitant to even go anywhere near her. In fact, he didn't even touch her until she was two weeks old and Pepper forced him to rock her to sleep.

Eventually, though, everyone settled in and was at peace.

That is, until Pepper's death. She had been getting worse and worse, and had to be admitted into the hospital. The new mother had made it until about Nina's third month before passing quietly passing.

After the funeral, Tony shut down. He couldn't even look at Nina and spent most of his days drinking. The team allowed him two weeks before they decided enough was enough. They were all mourning for Pepper but, Nina needed a family to love and take care of her. That wasn't going to happen if the whole team was fighting off bouts of depression.

After much discussion (and a few sharp smacks to the back of the head courtesy of Natasha) Tony finally snapped out of it. Sure, when he looked at his baby all he could see was Pepper lying still in a casket. And sure, there were a lot of things he wasn't very good at, like remembering to buy formula and that leaving sleeping babies on the recliner unattended was not okay, but he was doing his best. After all, he had a daughter to raise and, the team would be there with him every step of the way. With the six of them she would have to turn out alright.

They hoped.


	2. Chapter One

Hi!

So, I literally have this entire story planned out, it's just a matter of writing it. I'm not sure if it's what you guys were expecting after the prologue or not. But, regardless, this is the direction this story is going to go. So, I really hope you like it. Also, just so you know, there WILL be action in this too. The Avengers and their missions will be included. It won't all be about Nina. This chapter really just sets up for the story. The whole story is more about The team trying to balance raising a teenager and saving the world.

Anywho, without further ado (Rhyme!), here's Chapter One of _She Turned Out Alright. _Enjoy and review, por favor!

Chapter Length: 2,669 Words

Chapter One

Sixteen Years Later

Nina Stark didn't ask for much. In fact, she hardly asked for anything at all. She knew she was spoiled. But, that was because her dad liked to buy her ridiculously expensive things for no good reason. Laptops, iPods, new cars, designer sunglasses and shoes, you name it. And, while she liked to make her dad happy by acting surprised and excited, she almost always either returned the lavish gifts or donated them to the local orphanage down the street. Her father never noticed, after all.

No, Nina Stark wasn't one to ask much of anything from anyone, especially her father. So, when she asked him to do one, tiny thing for her, she was almost positive that he would follow through.

Walking out of the terminal at John F. Kennedy International Airport, Nina scanned the crown in search of her dad. While other passengers laughed, smiled, and hugged their own family members, Nina searched expectantly until her eyes landed on someone familiar.

"Uncle Cap!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Captain Steve Rogers. The captain hugged her back but didn't miss the slight disappointment in her eyes.

"Hey honey, I missed you."

"Missed you too, Cap. Where's my dad?"

Rogers gave her a sympathetic look before kissing her cheek and ruffling her hair. "You know he wanted to be here, kiddo. He was just busy with work."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know," she sighed in understanding. "Off saving the world and all."

"But I'm here! What do you say, are you hungry? I'm pretty sure your Uncle Bruce is whipping up your favorite to welcome you home." Nina smiled and nodded, sweeping her dark hair out of her face, before linking arms with her "uncle" and exiting JFK.

A bit less than an hour later Uncle Cap pulled up outside of the enormous Stark Tower. After the battle against the Chitauri, Nina's father had rebuilt the tower even bigger and grander than before, including personalized floors for all of the Avengers and a personal office floor for her late mother. In the sixteen years since Nina was born the building had only been expanded upon more to include things that, although unasked for, were built to "make Nina happy and comfortable." These accommodations (a fancy den, two pools, and a closet bigger than some of her friends' houses, all for her) were things she couldn't donate back to charity, as much as she wished she could.

But, if there was one gift her father had given her that she would never give back, it was her summers. Every summer Tony Stark would send Nina off to California to attend the Hill and Co. Camp for Aspiring Young Artists. It was the most prestigious arts camp in the country. It was very competitive and only five hundred students were accepted each year, ten from each state. Every form of art from sculpting to acting was included. But _that_, _acting_, was her passion. The first year Nina had auditioned, when she was fourteen, she hadn't told her father about it or mentioned in her audition tape that she was the only child of the famous Tony Stark. She had wanted to get in because of her talent, not because of her father. When Uncle Bruce had found her acceptance letter in the mail, there was a lot of confusion and excitement. When Tony had finally decided to let Nina attend, it was the happiest day of her life. And so, she went back every summer and had the time of her life. There was no greater gift her father could give her. The camp lasted an entire two and a half months from the beginning of June to the middle of August. She hadn't been home or seen any of her family since then.

Riding the elevator up to the "Familial Bonding Quarters," as Thor had dubbed it, both Nina and Steve were silent. When the elevator dinged and came to a stop the doors slid open.

"Surprise!"

Nina grinned as her aunt and uncles all popped out from behind furniture (Uncle Thor trying unsuccessfully to make himself inconspicuous behind a potted plant). "Oh my goodness, you guys!" she laughed as her family came to embrace her. "I wasn't expecting this at all. You all totally don't do this every year when I get home from camp."

"Ah, your adolescent sarcasm is noted, Little One," Thor rumbled as her enclosed his massive arms around her. He had called her Little One for as long as she could remember. She sure was little by comparison, after all.

Thor released her and forcibly passed her off to Uncle Clint. He smiled at her warmly and swayed her back and forth as they hugged. He always did that. Nina lost her footing as Clint spun her around and passed her off to Uncle Bruce. He steadied her on her feet by holding her shoulders, before embracing her in a crushing hug that was tighter than Thor's, if possible. Sometimes Uncle Bruce hugs were just a big too constricting for her. When she was younger they would sometimes hurt but, once she had found out that Uncle Bruce had once been afraid to touch her at all, she submitted to his hugs enthusiastically and returned them with fervor.

"Alright guys, that's enough. Let the poor girl breathe." There was Aunt Tasha. Always commanding and fierce and strong. Her authoritative voice and pristine posture deceived the beautiful smile that graced her face whenever Nina was around. Natasha played with the young girl's hair, twirling it around her fingers adoringly. Aunt Tasha hardly ever hugged her. But, it didn't really bother Nina. Instead she would do things like play with Nina's hair, poke at her nose, count her few freckles, and the like. Natasha acted like the moms Nina had observed all her life. She acted like what Nina imagined the mother she had never gotten to meet would have been like. "Missed you," the older woman said, letting go of her hair.

"I missed all of you too. So much."

"Well hey," Cap spoke up for the first time since they'd arrived. "Why don't we sit down and eat. Nina, you must be starving."

As the misfit family gathered around the kitchen table, Uncle Cap helped Uncle Bruce place platters of food in front of everyone, tempting them with delicious, mouth-watering smells. The plates were filled with all of Nina's favorite, just as they were every year. Homemade macaroni and cheese, fresh watermelon, steamed broccoli, and tiny pastramis.

As the group dug in, the multitude of questions Nina had expected began.

"Was the entertainment abundant while at encampment?"

"Did you learn anything new?"

"How was the competition?"

"How did your final performance go?"

"Did you meet any cute boys?"

This question made all of her uncles stop their talking and chewing alike. They looked up from their plates in unison and stared straight at their niece. All of her uncles were ridiculously over protective. It was something Nina was used to. But, that didn't make them staring any less intimidating.

"No," she squeaked out. It was true. While she might have looked just like her father, their personalities were vastly different. While her father had been a known playboy when he had been younger, Nina was a true good girl. She didn't frolic or sleep around with any of guys that came her way (not that she hadn't been offered, she was very beautiful, after all), in actuality, she avoided them as best she could. She had been so astounded at how casually the kids at her old school viewed sex that it made her uncomfortable. This was one of many reasons she'd be starting this year at a new school. Some may call her a prude but, she was perfectly alright with that if it meant she didn't get taken advantage of the way her father had shamelessly taken advantage of many women before he and her mother got together. "No boys."

Her uncles nodded as Cap spoke up. "Good. You stay away from those boys, Nina. The boys in this era are not respectable toward young ladies such as yourself."

"It's true, Little One. The Midgardian males I have witnessed do not treat young maidens as they should be respected and valued. It is distressing."

Nina heard Aunt Tasha scoff, drawing her attention towards her only female family member. Tasha gave her a look saying that she didn't believe Nina's stories about no cute boys at camp (acting camp, no less) for one minute and that they'd talk about it later.

_Awesome, _she groaned internally.

Later, Nina sat on the couch next to Aunt Tasha while her uncles were scattered around the room. Uncle Cap cleared the dishes from the table, while Uncle Bruce read in and arm chair. Thor and Clint's rambunctious cheers could be heard from the corner where they played foosball.

Through the large, floor to ceiling windows she could see the sun starting to set. She'd been home for nearly four hours now and her dad still wasn't home to see her.

"So, tell me," Tasha started with a smirk. "What kind of mischief did you get into in California?" She fiddled with Nina's hair.

The girl smiled, used to her aunt's antics. "Nothing!" she laughed. "I didn't get into any mischief, Aunt Tasha."

"Oh come on, even with all of those cute actor boys all around you. I saw the pictures you put online." She tapped Nina's nose before folding her hands in her lap. "You can't tell me there wasn't a single boy that caught your eye."

"Well, yeah there was one but we were just friends." Nina started to fidget with her own hair in nervousness.

"Right," Natasha winked. "_Friends_. I get it."

"Come on Aunt Tasha. You know I don't do any of that stuff," she said seriously. Sometimes her aunt's boldness threw her off. "Are you saying you want me to break the rules and get in trouble?"

"Yes! No. Nina-." Natasha sighed. She was stumbling over her words. She was the Black Widow, calculated, controlled, and always sure of herself. Why was it that this one little girl, whom she had practically raised, could make her falter? "I just don't want you to miss out. I want you to have the childhood that I never had. I want you to have fun and make the mistakes I was never able to. You deserve to have a real adolescent experience. I want you to take advantage of the semi-normalcy you've been blessed with. Deal?"

Nina gave a tiny smile and threw her arms around her aunt. Natasha stiffened for just a moment before returning the embrace. "I'll work on that."

"Good," stated the older woman. "You're starting completely over at your new school next week. This is your chance." With that, Natasha rose and headed over to the kitchen to talk to Cap. Thor and Clint finished their game of foosball and made their way over to the couches, each sitting on either side of her.

"So," Clint began, "Tell us how the final performance went."

"Yes, what was the title of the show your band of adolescent thespians performed this season?"

Every year the Hill and Co. Summer Cast and Ensemble performed one musical. This year the choice had been _Legally Blonde_. Although, Nina had been slightly disappointed that she couldn't play Elle, due to a combination of being too tall and having naturally darker skin that would contrast any blonde hair they tried to bring her way, she still was more than thrilled to receive another lead of Vivian, giving her the opportunity to show off her crazy belting range, which she had enjoyed. Still, though, she was frustrated that it wasn't her face on the cover of the playbill the company sent out to everyone's parents. Being the cover of the bill was the highest honor one could receive in the acting department at Hill and Co. The cover of every playbill since the camp had opened was framed and hung in the "Hall of Fame" that scouts walked through every month to find the best, newest talent. _That_ was Nina's dream.

"Oh, it went really well. I was nervous that my voice might start going out because I was starting to get hoarse but, luckily that didn't happen. The tape should be coming in the mail in a few weeks. I can't wait for you all to see it."

"Well we can't wait to watch it, baby doll," Clint smiled, ruffling her hair.

Just then, Aunt Tasha's voice broke out over the others, sounding a combination of angry and annoyed. "Dammit, Steve, he said he'd be here. It's almost ten!" The rest of the family fell silent and Nina's gaze fell to her lap. They were talking about her dad again. They always were. "Sorry, Nin," Natasha soothed, trying to make up for her outburst.

"He's probably just running late," Bruce cut in. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

"It's fine. I'm actually really tired. I think I'll just go to bed now," Nina replied with a forced smile. Of course, her aunt and uncles could see right through it, and Nina knew that. But, they let it slide, like they always did when they knew she wanted to be alone.

"Okay, honey. We'll see you in the morning," Cap chimed in, pulling her in for a hug and kidding her forehead. Nina made her way around the room, kissing all of her family members.

She had just made it to Uncle Thor when JARVIS made himself known. "Mr. Stark has returned from Stark Industries. He is currently on him way up in the elevator." No one said anything, just waited for the _ding!_ of the elevator and the entrance of the infamous Tony Stark.

When he finally emerged, he was just as Nina had remembered him: loud, confident, and smirking. "Hey! There's my baby girl! Don't worry, Dear Old Dad's here now, the party can start." Nina smiled and moved to embrace the father she hadn't seen in over two and a half months.

"Hi, dad," she breathed as she hugged his familiar form. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie. So, how was camp? Tell me what did you do? Why don't we sit down and you can tell me all about it. Sound good?" Nina's spirits soared at the thought of her father actually being interested in hearing about her acting camp. But, her heart seemed to drop into her stomach as she saw her father shoot a look at Aunt Natasha that clearly said "See, I told you I wouldn't forget to ask her. Take that." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her dad didn't really care about finding out how her summer was. He just wanted to prove himself right to Aunt Tasha.

"Actually, dad, I was just about to head to bed. I'm really tired. Rain check?" She smiled her sweetest smile to tell her dad that nothing was wrong. He bought it. Nina pushed the call button for the elevator.

"Sure thing, honey. I'm sure you're really tired. You've had a busy summer. Sleep well, okay?"

She nodded. "Night, dad. Night, guys. I love you." Behind her there was a chorus of _goodnight_'s and _I love you_ _too_'s, followed by the _ding!_ of the elevator as its doors closed, and Aunt Tasha's sharp criticisms as she scolded Tony for missing his daughter's Welcome Home party.

Nina scrubbed a hand down her face, suddenly feeling just as tired as she had claimed to be to her family just seconds before. And, as she climbed into bed minutes later she gave an exhausted sigh. _Just go to bed, Nina. Get some sleep and everything will be just a little less stressful in the morning. Everything is always better in the morning_, she thought as she fluttered into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Length: 2,542 Words**

Chapter Two

The following morning, Nina was awake and out of the house before her family had even stirred. She grabbed an apple from the kitchen on her floor while waiting for the _ding!_ that signaled the elevator's arrival. Climbing in, she pressed the button that would take her to the very bottom level of Avenger's Tower, the garage. The garage was filled with all at least twenty cars and bikes. Everything from her father's Audi to Uncle Cap's custom Harley-Davidson filled the large space. There was even an empty spot for Aunt Jane's van when she came to visit on occasion.

Nina silently climbed into the driver seat of her sporty black Jeep Wrangler and peeled out of the garage. Within twenty-five minutes she was parking in the tiny lot of The Jeffrey's Home for the Orphaned. Apart from the stage, the orphanage was one of Nina's favorite places. She volunteered at the orphanage every day after school and almost every day in the summer when she wasn't at camp. She loved volunteering there almost as much as she loved the kids the home housed. The little bell above the door jingled as she walked through the just unlocked door, just as the clock changed to seven o'clock and, there waiting for her was Mama Jeff.

Mrs. Margaret Jeffrey was a plump, older woman with wild gray frizz for hair and a face covered in laugh lines. Despite her obviously aging body and face, she was a beautiful woman, glowing with the happiness and the love that she felt for every child she cared for in the orphanage. The dimples in her cheeks stood out strongly as she smiled and embraced her favorite volunteer. "Nina, how was camp, my dear?" The woman held her at arm's length, observing the few extra freckles that had accumulated on Nina's cheeks and nose from the hot California sun.

"It was great, Mama Jeff. I've missed you all. How are all of the kids?" The pair made their way through the home, a large, yet somehow still cramped, three story building. The outside was made of brick and, in an attempt to make it feel more like a home and less like the office building that it'd previously been, Mama Jeff had ordered Papa Jeff, years ago, to add blue shutters and a white picket fence around the perimeter to boot. The building looked slightly less urban as of late.

"Just about ready to send me to an early grave, I can tell you that." The older woman led Nina through the entry way of the old board room turned kitchen. The shining stainless steel appliances that Nina had purchased with her (ridiculously large) allowance a year ago glimmered in the morning light streaming from the windows. "They sure did miss you, dear." She started up stove top with a _click_! and began her morning routine of making breakfast for forty kids. "They always seem to act up when you're not around."

"Well, now you've got just a little less than a year of me before I have to leave again," Nina shot a comforting smile in the older woman's general direction as she left the kitchen for the stair case. "I'll go and wake them all up."

Nina made her way up the long, creaky staircase to the second level. There were ten rooms on this level, all decently sized due to the fact that they used to be offices. The second floor was home to all of the girls at Jeffrey's and there was one community style bathroom at the end of the hall. She poked her head into the room briefly, waking of the pair of girls that slept in each. "Good morning, ladies! Seven fifteen, time to get up." It was her standard greeting during summer days and weekends, all of the children knew it by heart. Slowly but surely, the girls climbed out of bed and towards the bathroom for their showers. A few stopped for a "Good morning, Nina," or a "We missed you," but mostly the girls were too tired to even reply.

Satisfied that all of the girls were up and getting ready, she continued up the second flight of stairs to the boy's floor. Half way up, she was attacked by a bundle of blond haired boy in dinosaur pajamas. "Nina, Nina, you're back! I missed you!" Nina held on to the hand railing in an attempt to not fall down the steps. Once she caught her footing, she embraced the little boy.

"Hey, Jamie. I missed you too, buddy!" The little boy pulled out of the hug and buzzed around her excitedly as they made their way up the steps to the third floor. How little Jamie Carlton had the energy of a thousand suns at seven in the morning, Nina had no idea. So, she just smiled affectionately at him. Jamie had been at Jeffrey's since he was three. He and his older brother, Mason, had come to the home when their parents died in a house fire. Now four years later, Jamie was seven and Mason was thirteen. Over the three years that Nina had been volunteering at Jeffrey's she and the youngest Carlton brother had become rather close.

"How was camp, Nina? Did you love it? Did you feel like a star?"

Nina laughed. "You ask a lot of questions. How about this: if you help me wake up the boys, I'll tell you all about camp at breakfast. Deal?"

"Deal!" And with that, Jamie took off down the hallway yelling, "Guys, wake up, wake up! Nina's back, guys!" Satisfied that Jamie wouldn't let her down when it came to waking up the boys, Nina went back downstairs to help Mama Jeff with breakfast.

Nina smiled to herself. It was good to be back. She loved it here at Jeffrey's. Behind her she could hear the older boys high fiving Jamie saying things like "Thanks for the wakeup call, little man," and "Good morning to you too, kid." And as she passed the girl's floor, she could see Marne Calloway helping little Gemma Sutter tie the boys at the ends of her braids. That was just it though. That's why she loved it. Not one of the kids at Jeffrey's was jaded about their situation. Every single child here was an orphan and yet, they didn't act out or shut down. The kids at Jeffrey's were happy because they knew that here they were loved, not only by Mama and Papa Jeff, but also by Nina and their fellow house-mates.

Nina was ripped out of her musings when she abruptly ran into someone, promptly landing on her butt in the midst of an explosion of white powder. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The boy scrambled to help Nina off of the floor as she wiped pancake mix out of her eyes.

"It's okay, but, um, shouldn't you be upstairs getting dressed?" she asked, eyeing the new house-mate she had never seen before. _He must have moved in while I was away. Poor kid. But, why was he helping in the kitchen?_

"No," he said, grinning. "Shouldn't you?" He eyed her black leggings and T-shirt warily.

"I work here!" she exclaimed, shaking the mix out of her black hair. _Great, that'll be fun to get out. _

"What do you know, so do I." His grey eyes sparkled in amusement as he headed back towards the kitchen, wiping powder off of his cheek as he went. Furiously, Nina followed him. _Who does this kid think he is? _"Alright, Mrs. Jeffrey. I'm afraid I've spilled a bit of the pancake mix. I may have to make more."

"That's alright, dear. There's more in the cupboard." Mama Jeff smiled at the new kid fondly as she fed slices of bread into the toaster.

"Mama Jeff, who _is_ this?" Nina asked, aggravated.

"Why, this is Joshua, our new volunteer. Oh dear, Nina you're covered in powder. Here let me help you." Mama Jeff continued to chatter on as she brought a wet rag from the sink and proceeded to wipe the mix out of Nina's eyebrows and hair. "Now, as soon as I'm finished with you would you be a dear and set the table? The children will be on their way down soon. I'm sure they're just famished. We had supper a bit early yesterday. The poor dears haven't eaten since five last evening."

But, Nina wasn't listening. She was too focused on what the older woman had said earlier and the annoying little smirk playing at the corners of _Joshua's_ lips. _New volunteer? Seriously? _"Mama Jeff, what are you talking about? I'm the only volunteer you've ever had in ten years!"

"Right, well Josh here came about a week after you left, dear. And, let's face it, Mr. Jeffrey and I sure could use all the help we can get around here, especially when you're gone. Josh really is a dear, though. He sure has been a great help. I'm sure the pair of you will get on just fine," she finished with a nod in Josh's direction.

"Yeah, _Nina_," Josh smirked again. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine." He sent a cocky wink her way and went back to ladling the sticky pancake batter into a pan.

Nina's internal snort was so far less than ladylike; her poor mother was probably rolling over in her grave.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

By the time all of the children were down and seated for breakfast, Nina had promptly managed to braid her hair back away from her face, set the kitchen table for forty-two people, fill everyone's cups with orange juice, and effectively ignore Josh. That is until it came time for the children to saying their prayer and start eating. Nina never ate with the kids. She came from a house that was stock full of food; there was no need for her to take from the children. Apparently, Josh felt the same way because as soon as she moved into the kitchen to start on the dishes, he followed close behind her. "I'm sorry for accidently covering you in pancake mix."'

"It's fine," she grumbled, dunking a pan into the soapy water in the sink and beginning to scrub. "Like you said, it was an accident." She pulled the pan out and rinsed it, handing it to Josh. He wordlessly accepted and began to dry.

"So, you know how long I've worked here," Josh started. "But I don't know how long you've worked here."

"Three years," she replied, handing him a spatula.

Josh let out a low whistle as he dried the utensil. "That's a long time. Any particular reason?"

"I come from a family that could literally give me anything I wanted with the snap of my dad's fingers. I started because I wanted to give back; I stayed because I love it here."

"That's admirable."

"No, it's the truth." The pair fell into silence, continuing to hand wash the dishes. Nina always hand washed dishes. She liked to save the dish washer for all of the plates and glasses and silverware. Plus, there was just something relaxing about washing dishes the old fashioned way. The chatter from the dining room was comforting background noise in the silence of the kitchen.

"Nina!" she heard Papa Jeff call a few minutes later. She looked over her shoulder before handing another pan to Josh who smiled and took it, continuing to clean the kitchen on his own.

"Yes?" Nina asked as she made her way into the dining area.

"Jamie here tells me that you have some stories to share from your time at camp." The children around the table all fell silent and looked to Nina in wonder. Even the older kids stared at her expectantly.

"Okay, sure." Nina took the empty seat next to Papa Jeff at the head of the table. Papa Jeff had always reminded Nina of a very skinny Santa Clause. He was a thin, old man, with a long white beard and nearly always pink cheeks. The man was always happy and great with kids. "So, what do you guys want to know?"

With that, the kids shot a thousand and one different questions her way. _Seriously, these guys are worse than the uncles! _"Nina, did you get the lead?" "Nina, what show did you do?" "Nina, did you have fun?" "Nina, will you sing us one of your songs?" "Nina, did you have to _kiss_ anyone?"

She laughed at that last one. Little Gemma Sutton's face when she asked was one of pure disgust. As, Nina settled in to answer all of the children's questions and tell stories of her time at camp, she felt at ease. Everything was so simple here. The children were grateful for what they had, everyone loved each other, and treated her like someone to be looked up to and respected.

If only it was this easy at home.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Around One PM, Tony Stark emerged from his personal apartment in Avenger's Tower to find a somewhat annoyed Captain making a grilled cheese sandwich and a perfectly content Thor munching on a pop tart.

"Where is everybody?" Tony yawned, pouring himself what was left of the coffee from the morning and reheating it in the microwave.

"You'd know that if you managed to pull yourself out of bed before noon, Stark."

"Whoa, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the iceberg. I'll have you know, Captain, that I was on the verge of a major breakthrough last night."

"Oh really? Is that where you were that you were too busy to pick your only daughter up from the airport? The only thing she asked of you in months?"

_Seriously? _That's_ his problem?_ "Hey I'm busy. I'm sure Nina understands that."

"No, Stark I don't think you understand! Do you not get it, how the only thing she wants is a little bit of attention from her father?"

"It is true," Thor spoke up for the first time. "You are no longer just the Man of Iron. You are also Little One's father. Perhaps you should pay her more mind."

Now Tony was pissed. He was just trying to drink his coffee in peace. Why were these two all over him about his parenting skills? "Seriously, guys. I don't need your help when it comes to raising my own child."

"Oh really? Then why have we all been doing all of the heavy lifting for sixteen years? You're never around, Stark! Do you even know what show she did over the summer?"

Tony paused. _Come on, you know this! You have to know this. _Wizard of Oz_? No. That's not it._ He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by JARVIS.

"Sir, the presence of The Avengers has been requested at SHIELD Headquarters."

Steve sent a fierce glare Tony's way before growling, "We are not finished with this conversation, Stark," and walking towards the elevator. Thor said nothing, but gave Tony a disappointed look as he followed the Captain into the elevator.

When he was sure he was once again alone, Tony pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, defeated.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hi, guys!**

**So, I know that this chapter is a little slow but, it was mainly to help establish Nina's character a bit more and show (however briefly) how Tony** **is struggling as a parent. But, never fear, the next chapter will include some action, and the whole team. In fact, most of that chapter will be Avenger Centered. Promise. **

**Anywho, I really hope you liked the chapter. Pretty please leave a review!**


End file.
